Masquerade of Lies AU
by Ergelina
Summary: "I told you that I cannot feel anything, I've been taught not to know emotions," Sai spoke, his fake smile on as always. I blinked, before placing my hands on the on my knees so that I could lean on them. "You know…no one's immune to emotions, no matter how big or small they are. In one way or other, you'll eventually do feel something, even if you don't want to…"
1. Day One

**Masquerade of lies  
****Naruto fanfiction**

**Description: **

"I told you that I cannot feel anything, I've been taught not to know emotions," Sai spoke, his fake smile on as always. I blinked, before placing my hands on the on my knees so that I could lean on them. "You know…no one's immune to emotions, no matter how big or small they are. In one way or other, you'll eventually do feel something, even if you don't want to…after all, we're only humans, not machines."

Sai X OC X Darui

**Chapter 1: **_Day one_

My two roomed apartment was filled with currently annoying cell-phone ring, almost instantly I pulled my blanket over my head, wishing for the voice to end. From the tone, I knew who exactly it was and that if I was to press that red button, I wouldn't get away that easily.

Trust me, I did that in the past a few times, and the end – that stupid obnoxious guy would get his revenge (for such a small thing, one would say, but in his mind it was a big thing) in the most dislikable ways as possible. The last time I pressed red button, he used the spare key (I, stupidly, had given him in cases of emergency) and dragged me to school with pajamas…something that Kiba and Sasuke still love to remind me, even that traitor Ino.

That blasted cell-phone rang for another five minutes, with me groaning at every second and minute that passed before it finally stopped. My eyes were closed, thus I didn't see the first rays of sun that signaled time to wake up and get ready for school. I suppose that in a way I already knew it, considering that this stupid obnoxious guy wouldn't call me…no, wait.

He would, he's done this before – just for a prank, to make me get up earlier and to see my reactions, as well as to get me to school on time. I think that without that idiot, I would miss most of morning classes due to me not being a morning person nor an early riser. I dunno since when it started, but one day – we had made a wordless pack on taking care of each other as fellow orphans.

Hold on – usually, when I don't answer his calls, he would -

"OIIIIIIIIIII, YU-CHAN!"

…show up behind my apartment's door, knocking on it so loud that it disturbs neighbors (I dunno how many warnings I've already gotten due to the idiot banging on the door as if it was a drum or something like that).

"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF YOUR BED OR I'LL COME IN AND DRAG YOU TO SCHOOL THE WAY YOU ARE NOW! Dattebayo – I'll do it!"

…I groaned into my pillow, and while calling him several unpleasant names I unwillingly threw the blanket off of me, somehow managing to drag myself out of the bed.

The idiot was serious, that much we both knew. I dunno how much money I've already wasted on having to fix my blasted door, the idiot will drive me to bankruptcy if this goes on.

"What?!" I demanded, opening the door and staring right at this stupid obnoxious Uzumaki Naruto, his fist had stopped in the midair, eyes half open. In a hurry, I had thrown some casual blanket over my body to hide my half naked body covered with what I called pajamas.

My chestnut brown hair fell loose on my shoulders, although it barely touched my shoulders due to them being short. Short and half-braided, that had cut loose during sleep. I so knew that I had the epitome of explanation of bed-hair, as well as bed-face and eyes…eyes that had turned into a sleepy glare.

As usually, Naruto was dressed in that annoyingly bright orange jacket on top of our school uniform. His also annoyingly bright orange hair was spiky, held back by a dark brown ribbon with no symbol or anything on it. And that brat was wearing one of his trademarks – a wide grin.

"Yu-chan!" He said, happily and innocently, as if he hadn't been trying to break my door and forcibly kidnap me from my home. After all it technically _was _a kidnapping attempt, considering the fact that I have no will on going to that blasted Academy full of snobby kids.

"You look good," I blinked at the voice that belonged to our lazy genius ass-hole – had he been leaning against the wall and endured Naruto's annoying loud voice for all this five minutes? As usually, Shikamaru's school shirt was unbuttoned and his dark hair was pulled into a pony-tail that reminded us of pineapple. His whole appearance screamed laziness.

"For a girl that's dressed in nothing but undergarments," Shikamaru added, successfully making Naruto to turn red.

I sighed, "…Troublesome duo," I muttered earning a smirk from the lazy genius ass-hole, shivering slightly as a cold breeze of wind flew by us. _Cold…_

"That's my line, Yuzuki."

"Ara? Where's Chouji – isn't he with you?" I asked, noticing that the Akimichi kid wasn't there with them as he usually was, looking around with raised eyebrows.

Naruto snickered, as both he and Shikamaru pressed between me and door in order to get inside of my messy apartment, apparently not waiting an invitation. _Bastards…could someone remind me, again, why I'm friends with those two (but technically three, seeing as Chouji's not here, it was only my luck that neither Kiba nor Sasuke weren't here…otherwise…)?_

"You should know Chouji well by now," Shikamaru lazily dragged himself to what was once a couch (it was now under garbage and clothes pile, yeah – I'm more lazy than Shikamaru is, due to me not liking to clean the place that much), and after pushing some stuff backwards he sat on it…much for my surprise.

On the other hand, Naruto took a seat on one of the three empty chairs that was around the small table, and while grimacing he gave the apartment a critizing look. I threw a shoe, the closest one I could and wanted to reach to, at the blonde's head, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"_Your _place is three-times dirtier, so you've got no rights to say anything about my place, baka," I stated, tightening the blanket around my body, heading towards my small bedroom.

I could feel Shikamaru yawning (rather heard it) and Naruto to glare at me as he rubbed the spot the shoe had hit him. Closing the door, not so softly, I allowed the blanket to fall off of my body and sighed.

_Troublesome, idiots…why did I listen to aunt and transferred over to Konoha Academy?_


	2. Road to School

**Masquerade of lies  
****Naruto fanfiction**

**Description: **

"I told you that I cannot feel anything, I've been taught not to know emotions," Sai spoke, his fake smile on as always. I blinked, before placing my hands on the on my knees so that I could lean on them. "You know…no one's immune to emotions, no matter how big or small they are. In one way or other, you'll eventually do feel something, even if you don't want to…after all, we're only humans, not machines."

Sai X OC X Darui

**Chapter 2: **_Road to School_

I took my sweet time, despite we barely had any spare time left, to dress myself up into the annoying school uniform and combed my chestnut brown hair into its usual style – two braided (red ribbons on both sides) bangs pulled into an elegant small braid that prevented my hair from falling to my face.

From the other side of the door, I could hear Naruto and Shikamaru talking, the blonde idiot complaining about how long I was taking and the lazy genius asshole pointing out that I was probably doing it as a revenge of sort for such a wake-up call. He also mentioned this whole thing being a troublesome, and that clouds were much more interesting than listening to his idiocy – at this, I couldn't help but to chuckle.

Really, out of all people I've met in Konoha so far…Shikamaru's probably the most interesting guy due to his lazy genius trait and personality. One can never truly know what he's thinking, well…maybe expect for Chouji for as the two have been friends since childhood (the only reason why I started to talk and include Chouji into our group was _because _of Shikamaru, dunno if he knows this or not…although, now it's different story).

While still applying my make-up on, I opened the bedroom door much for Naruto's liking, which he demonstrated by shouting, "Finally, Yu-chan! I was getting bored of waiting!"

I raised my eyebrow at the sight of an instant ramen, one that I had stocked up for days I ran out of money and food, which stood on the table – empty. Shaking my head (everyone knew of Naruto's love towards Ramen, so it didn't take exactly a genius to know which one of them ate it), I finished applying make-up.

"Seeing as the idiot ("OI! Who's an idiot, Yu-chan!?") already ate – do you wanna something to eat, Shikamaru?" I spoke, at the same time taking a close look at the nearly empty fridge, trying to find something that wouldn't take long to heat up.

The clock on the wall showed that if we didn't head out at least during fifteen minutes, we would certainly be late for school thus get a detention (a part of me wanted to get Naruto and Shikamaru a detention, but that meant I would get one as well…and this was something I wasn't looking forward to). Compared to my previous school, Konoha Academy was quite strict with its regulations and rules, despite of its students always searching and finding ways to break them. Here…people would watch what you were doing, more closely and carefully than back at home, where we had more freedom from adults thus resulting in a varying life style in a after school activities.

"No thanks, Yuzuki," Shikamaru replied, also staring at the clock. "Already ate before I left home, troublesome women…"

I chuckled, knowing exactly what he meant by the last part – his mother was one of all mothers I've had the pleasure (or displeasure) to know. According to Shikamaru, his father was whipped by his mother (both Naruto and Kiba had later whispered to me that the reason why lazy genius ass disliked women was because of two particularly loud women in his life – Sakura and Ino – much for my surprise and non-surprise).

"Ah, is that so?" I mused aloud, grabbing a caramel pudding I spotted in the corner, before shutting the fridge close. I would eat the pudding during our road to school or during a lunch break, whenever I get a chance (there were a few situations, which have found me stuffing my face, rather 'secretly', during Maito Gai-sensei's P.E lessons (I don't particularly care about his overly-youthful personality, one which I find rather creepy and unnecessarily loud – he'd be worse, whenever his favorite student – or an illegitimate child – named Rock Lee joins him with his challenges and behavioral idiocy).

Apparently, both Shikamaru and Naruto knew what I was thinking as they both stood up and headed towards the door (with Naruto grabbing my bag as to make me to hurry the fuck up – his words, not mine!). Annoyed, I snatched my bag from the obnoxious idiot, quickly checking if I've got everything for today's lessons, adding some few stuff into the bag before following the idiot duo outside.

"Man, you three are _slow_," I sighed at the sound of Akimichi Chouji's amused sounding voice, as I locked my apartment door.

Two different pair of feet dragged themselves towards Shikamaru's car, against which Chouji was leaning on all while munching – surprise, surprise – his favorite barbeque flavored chips.

Naruto pursed his lips, face pulled into irritated frown, "It's all Yu-chan's fault, dattebayo!"

The next moment Naruto found himself to be kissing the dirty asphalt, on the courtesy of your very own Kannagi Yuzuki, groaning and muttering some colorful curses directed at me. The two best-friends, Chouji and Shikamaru, shook their heads as before sitting into the nice blue sports car, taking the two front seats with Shikamaru driving. I purposely stepped over Naruto's body, making him to let out a yelp, before shouting something I won't repeat, something that earned a yelling from my neighbor (an old, half-senile woman, who lives right under my apartment) to keep it quiet and check his language.

"Hmph, I wonder _whose _fault it was that I didn't get enough of sleep, baka," I spoke, watching as Naruto dragged himself into the car (Shikamaru had already started the engine, and was now patiently waiting for the obnoxious idiot to join me in the back seat; Chouji was saying how the shop across of my apartment complex was awesome and how we should go there the next time or as soon as today, heck – there's no way in the hell that I would go to that shop with Chouji any time sooner, perhaps only after I've become _bloody rich)._

Naruto glared at me, rubbing the parts of his body that ached, watching as I put on belt before comfortably leaning against the comfy seat. Between the two of us lay all four school bags, three of them belonging to Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji (it wasn't all that different to know who owned which bag, considering their personalization), mine was on top of it all.

"Tck, it wasn't _my _idea to hit the bars – that reminds me, Yu-chan – why don't you have a hung-over?" The blonde obnoxious idiot questioned, bringing his face way too close which was why I smacked him towards the car's door on his side.

I grimaced at my sudden movement, before shrugging, "You should know by now that I've got high alcohol tolerance – I can drink, but I don't get a hung-over like most do."

Shikamaru snorted, "I'm starting to think that Naruto doesn't have one either," at this the idiot let out a protest. "Considering the fact that he still keeps shouting and yelling without a care."

Chouji glanced at us, "Man, you two went to a bar and didn't invite us?" He pouted, looking slightly cute like a child. Chouji's brown hair was long, almost like that of a girl's, reaching to his knees. There were times, when he kept it in pony-tail, although it was only during P.E lessons.

One glance at Chouji made it clear that he's from the famous Akimichi clan – most of the members are fat (a taboo word around the members – say it, and you're dead, literally), love to constantly eat, are overly kind or even naïve. Out of our group, Chouji's probably the most innocent one, although not free from hurt. Not even Shikamaru is as innocent or pure as people think of him to be, in fact, he's our master-mind – something that should be expected with that brain of his. Shikamaru's the very definition of the Nara clan – lazy, genius, a tactician. To be honest, it might be just Shikamaru, Ino and Kiba that have had a normal childhood with no abnormal hatred or suffering in it – in that terms, the trio can only begin to imagine how fucked up our minds must be, starting from casual bullying to being hated by everyone in the town.

"When I called you, your mom answered and said that you were asleep," I replied, nonchalantly shrugging.

Chouji blinked, before sighing, "Damn, I knew I shouldn't have gone to sleep earlier than usually."

Shikamaru shook his head, turning a corner just as our school came into a view (good, considering the fact that we had less than ten minutes left!), "Trust me, Chouji – it was a good thing that you didn't go with them ("Shut up, Shikamaru! It was your idea to hit the bars!" Naruto shouted, making the genius to grimace, making me to only now realize that Shikamaru must be having a hung-over), Naruto, the idiot nearly got himself banned from the bar we frequent due to his 'youthful' challenge with Lee."

Naruto pouted, as I laughed at his expense, remembering the event and how it started well, while Chouji still looked disappointed.

"Don't worry, Chouji," I said, smirking at Naruto, who was sulking in his seat, not having noticed us having reached the school. "There'll be more times for us to hit the bar, although, we should start looking out for the places Tsunade likes to visit." I added thoughtfully, remembering the bar-man telling me how the day before, Tsunade had visited the place, as a warning (I dunno why, but the man likes us thus the reason we can even visit it as often as we did).

Shikamaru nodded, parking the car – next to, what it looked like to be, Kiba's car – before stopping the engine, "Yeah, Hiji-san warned me as well, said that higher-ups have started to keep eye on him or something."

At his words, Naruto looked up, interested, "Hm? You mean like his dirty dealings and things as such?"

"Yeah –," whatever Shikamaru was about to say, he was cut off by the door, from Naruto's side, opening and revealing a grinning Kiba and a barking Akamaru.

"Yo, guys – you know that you've barely made it, don't you?" Kiba added with a smirk, directed at me, before letting out a laugh that reminded me of a bark.

The four of us glared at him for disturbing our conversation, one that the Inuzuka kid had every right to be part of, and yet, we couldn't help ourselves. It was also at that moment that Naruto chose to throw everything he had eaten this morning up – and right on Kiba's feet, a feat that made the dog tamer to scream out in surprise and anger, a feat that made _me _to laugh while being dragged from the car (literally! I barely even had the time to say byes to the boys and grab my bag) by the suddenly appeared Yamanaka Ino, who only shook her head at the sight of Naruto's throw up.

"NARUTO – TEME! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"ARGH, SHUT THE FUCK UP, KIBA! AH! GET AWAY, AKAMARU!"

"…CLEAN IT UP, BASTARD OR I'LL GATSUUGA YOU!"

Ino face palmed, muttering how on earth she had even become friends with the boys in the question, before turning to look at me with a glare, one that effectively stopped us. Even this far away from the parking lot, we could hear Akamaru barking, Kiba shouting and Naruto screaming (not that there were any difference between what they were doing), joined in by Chouji loudly exclaiming how he wasn't fat but simply with a large bone (at that I sighed, knowing that one of the idiots had used the taboo).

"Judging from that look, Yuzu-chan," Ino started, her voice a bit too sweet for my liking, as she placed her hands on her hips, tilting her blonde hair a bit. "You two hit the bar last night, again, didn't you?" This time, she had lowered her voice so that only I could hear it – yup, Ino as a part of our group, was in our secrets and after school activities. She had only joined because of me, stating that having one more girl would balance things out in the group (don't ask me what she meant by that, not even I could understand her).

I grinned, sheepishly, making the Yamanaka girl to sigh, "And – was it just you and Naruto or was there someone else as well?"

I slammed my locker's door shut, just as the school bell rang, announcing the start of school day, "Shikamaru and Sasuke were with us as well, even thought the Uchiha bastard left earlier, stating that he had something to do – you can thank Shikamaru for having dragged both Naruto and I to our respective homes."

Ino nodded, walking beside me as we approached classroom for our first lesson, "That I'll do – I'm not even going to ask how you don't look like having a hung-over."

"I do feel dizzy and tired, Ino, but not so much thanks to a small fact of me having taken the pill to prevent it before hitting the bar," I told her, honestly, before letting out a yawn, not bothering to cover it, even if we did pass by Kato Shizune-sensei, the secretary of our school's director, who snapped at me to mind my manners, before disappearing behind a corner.

Ino and I exchanged looks, "Someone's in a bad mood," one of us said, after a brief silence, only for us to burst out laughing.

"Let's go and join the hell known as Anko-sensei's lesson," Ino said, wrapping an arm through mine before she pulled me into the Biology classroom.

I certainly wasn't looking forward to it, both Anko-sensei's and Ibiki-sensei's lessons were what I hated and feared the most due to their sadistic behaviors.


End file.
